legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Castella
= Overview = Castella is a female monster hunter, with a saucy and sometimes cold attitude, found in western Egypt. She assists Jake and his party later in the game through information and items, although she cannot be recruited into the party. She is a Bandit Sorceress in appearance; however, she is non hostile. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD = Legend of Queen Opala = Backstory Castella is the sole survivor of a family of monster hunters that was destroyed by the Legendary King Corrus. She is currently searching for this demon in the hopes of defeating it and avenging her fallen family. Quest Line During the Main Quest Jake will first encounter Castella near an information board west of the Egyptian royal palace. She will see Jake as someone who has not proven himself through notoriety or accomplishment. As such, until the main quest is completed (triggering the appearance of legendary monsters across the lands) she will remain critical of Jake's skills and not offer much information regarding herself (including her name) or the monsters to him. Legendary Monster Hunting As Jake begins hunting legendary monsters after completing the main quest (regardless of how it was completed), Castella will offer more information regarding her hunt for the Legendary King Corrus. Additionally, she will reward Jake as he reaches certain milestones in the number of defeated legendary monsters. This will continue until at least 15 of the 21 legendary monsters, excluding King Corrus, are defeated. *Note: If you do not visit her before killing enough of the Legendary Monsters for her to head back to her home, you can miss out on the rewards. Facing King Corrus Upon returning to Castella's usual location near the information board, a different female bounty hunter will have taken her place. She will note that, upon learning of the defeat of the legendary monsters, Castella has returned to her home in Greece. (Where in Greece? Remember when you were headed west to find Osira's hideout? Just before you get to the ruins where you have your first dream about Naacia and one of your many fights with Sir Edward, there is a road that heads south. At the end of that road is a house I am sure you have visited finding no one in residence. That house is Castella's.) Jake will find Castella at her home, where she says that she is preparing for battle against King Corrus.(Note: while you can have this discussion with Castella during the normal game, you will NOT be able to get into the cave with Corrus until the + game. All legendary kills roll over to the + game, so you don't start over again, but nothing else is going to get you into that cave.) After she departs, Jake can head deep into Winteros, where he will find a cave that, until now, was off limits. Inside, Jake finds Castella. She warns Jake to get out of there, Corrus was approaching. But there is no time. Jake and party must engage King Corrus in battle. Aftermath When the dust clears, Castella will still be standing; however, she will say that this is still her last fight. As thanks for Jake and his party helping her to defeat King Corrus, and in turn avenging her fallen family, she will invite them back to her home in Greece so that she can properly repay them. (Note that, despite the implications, there are no sex scenes with, nor images of, her in the game.) Rewards = Legend of Queen Opala 2 = Although she does not appear in the sequel, Castella has a spiritual successor in Diane the Huntress, who herself expresses great interest in hunting down legendary monsters.